


Как и всегда

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Преподаватели нашли Ньюта буквально над телом погибшего ученика, и Лита не могла ничего сделать. Потому что сам Ньют сказал: ее признание ему не поможет.





	

Ньюта никто не видел с тех пор, как он взял на себя вину Литы и его увели преподаватели — буквально с того места, где ей все еще чудился второкурсник из Равенкло, накрытый белой тканью. Лита видела, какими были лица профессоров, и знала: даже профессор Дамблдор ему не поможет на этот раз, на сей раз Ньюту не сойдет с рук то… чего он даже, по сути, и не делал. И, похоже, Дамблдор тоже это понимал, потому что выглядел особенно опечаленным.

Из-за джарви Литы пострадал человек, но Ньют, милый, добродушный Ньют не позволил ей признаться. Он буквально запер ее в их тайной комнате и ушел, а когда Лите все же удалось вынести дверь при помощи _Бомбарды_ , вмешиваться было поздно. Ее даже никто не стал слушать.

А теперь Ньют пропал.

Лита искала его в подземельях, в тех местах, где он прятал небольших животных — везде было пусто. Зверей Ньют тоже успел забрать. Другие хаффлпаффцы отводили глаза и отворачивались, когда Лита просила их проверить, нет ли Ньюта в гостиной, как будто подозревали, что она тоже в этом замешана.

Впрочем, Лита понимала, почему никто из них сейчас не хотел говорить о Ньюте. Ребята с факультета Хельги никогда не причиняли никому вред. Не были хитрыми или безбашенными, выпендрежниками или умниками, нет. Хаффлпаффцы учились прилежнее всех и вырастали лекарями, заводчиками книззлов, кулинарами, гербологами… Не убийцами.

Отчаявшись найти Ньюта в замке, она в конце концов выбралась за его пределы. Перепачкала мантию и обувь, пока бродила вокруг Хогвартса, и потеряла серьгу, когда продиралась через заросли Запретного леса, но зато, кажется, поняла, где ей стоит искать Ньюта.

Он действительно был там — на одной из их любимых лесных полянок, сидел на поваленном бревне и смотрел в пустоту. На нем все еще была школьная мантия, но Лита знала, что это ненадолго.

— Ньют! — осторожно окликнула она его. Он вздрогнул, как от удара, обернулся: каждое его движение было таким привычным, будто Ньют и не думал о том, что его исключат, о том, что его палочку могут сломать, о том, что джарви скорее всего убьют — ни о чём таком не думал и не знал, а просто вышел прогуляться после очередного душного урока зельеварения.

Ньют всегда был нервным. Ньют всегда был неловким — всегда, когда рядом был кто-то из людей. Лита знала это, как никто, потому что ни разу Ньют не был нервным или неловким, когда полагал, что он наедине с любым из своих обожаемых зверей, а Лита… Лита была всего еще одним человеком.

Человеком, ради которого Ньют пожертвовал всем.

— Т-ты нашла меня, — смущённо пробормотал он и опустил взгляд. Потом немного подвинулся, и Лита присела на бревно рядом с ним.

— Да, — ответила она, чувствуя, как в горле встает ком. — Пришлось потрудиться, знаешь ли.

— Я рад, что ты нашла меня.

Лита никогда не могла понять, о чем думал Ньют. Он всегда был погружен в свои мысли, и, похоже, они были не менее странными, чем он сам. И особенными.

Ньют знал, что он был особенным для Литы, конечно же знал. Только вот Лита ничего не могла с этим поделать: хотя они никогда не говорили об этом, она знала, что Ньют просто не создан для того, чтобы быть с человеком — любовью всей его жизни были только животные, и чем страньше, тем лучше.

Лита и сейчас не смогла сказать вслух то, о чем думала. Она смотрела на Ньюта, милого, веснушчатого Ньюта, который сидел рядом с ней и боялся поднять на нее взгляд, но даже совсем легко дотронуться до него она сейчас не смогла бы.

— Тебя отчисляют? — пробормотала она печально, надеясь на отрицательный ответ.

— Да, — сказал он так, будто это ничего не значило, и вдруг достал из кармана горсть вяленых мясных кусочков. Такими же, только мельче нарубленными, он обычно прикармливал карликовых пушистиков, которых тайно держал в одной из многих пустующих комнат замка; странно, что Лита вспомнила про это именно сейчас.

Она любила этих пушистиков, но Ньют, похоже, забрал и их — в той комнате сегодня Лита никого и ничего не нашла.

— Ньют, — почти прошептала его имя Лита и поправила выбившуюся из-за уха прядь волос, — мне…

— Ты же не будешь… Ты же не будешь пытаться переубедить профессоров? — произнес вдруг Ньют, перебив ее, и искоса взглянул на Литу. Его улыбка была такой же, как и всегда — солнечной и доброй, и Лита, как и всегда, просто не могла ей сопротивляться. — Я не хочу, чтобы отчислили и тебя тоже.

Лита поджала губы. Ей было бы просто дать Ньюту обещание, что она не сделает ничего и позволит ему уйти, но это было бы просто вероломно. Лита никогда так не поступала.

— Это моя вина, Ньют. Ты не должен расплачиваться за то, что… — ее голос дрогнул, — сделал Ма… мой джарви.

— Ты тоже не должна, — ответил ей так же тихо Ньют. Он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на солнце: сегодня оно не было скрыто за облаками. День мог бы быть прекрасным, но уже никогда не станет. — В конце концов, эти старые пни давно искали способ выгнать меня из замка. Твое признание ничего не изменит, Лита.

Она снова печально вздохнула. Ньют, конечно, прав. Он всегда прав.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец, смогла сказать она и ласково коснулась пальцев Ньюта, тонких и холодных.

Он молча сжал ее ладонь в своей руке, осторожно, словно кости Литы были птичьими. Он, наверное, и не мог иначе.

— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — добавила она почти беззвучно.

Интересно, услышал ли ее Ньют? Лита не знала, но он выглядел так, словно его ничто не волновало вообще, и только сама Лита грустила. Это вовсе не мешало ей понимать, что, на самом деле Ньют просто не хотел, чтобы она плакала, и от этого ее сердце сжималось еще сильнее.

— Мне тоже. Но ты… Ты остаешься в Хогвартсе. Это главное, — ответил ей он.

— А ты?

Ньют помолчал мгновение, но для Литы оно показалось целым днем.

— А я… Теперь, — облизнул сухие губы Ньют, смотря прямо перед собой, — я вижу фестралов.

Он нервно усмехнулся и подкинул вверх кусочек вяленого мяса, который тут же с жутким клацаньем пропал прямо в воздухе.


End file.
